


Letter 9

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 3 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 9

Dear Sherlock,

I saw Janine. She seemed mad about something. Were you mean to her? That was not very nice if you were. Were you 2 dating or something? I saw that she had clung to you a lot at the wedding. Please wake up. I love you so much even if you can be a git.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
